1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to ironing boards and, in particular, to an apparatus for converting a conventional ironing board into a utility table. More particularly, this invention discloses a folding table top for attachment to the planar deck of an ironing board.
2. Description of Related Art
For temporary work surfaces, people often need wide, horizontal surfaces elevated above the floor, such as a large table may provide. In homes, a dining room table may serve the purpose if available, but in small quarters, a large table may not be available because of space constraints. Where space may be at a premium, a plurality of collapsible card tables could serve the purpose if sufficiently rigid, but card tables seldom match in height or shape, presenting an irregular instead of a smooth work surface. A need exists for a utility table that easily can be set up and that occupies very little space when stored.
Conventional, free standing ironing boards provide a rigid, planar deck adequate in at least one dimension for such purposes, and such ironing boards offer other features of interest where space is at a premium. For example, they usually fold for storage, having adjustable legs that provide heights ranging from nearly flat on the floor to well above the waist of an average person. Ironing boards, however, are relatively narrow in their transverse dimension. To take advantage of the features offered by an ironing board, a need exists for a means to convert it to a utility table.
Folding table tops without legs are old in the art, various means having been devised to expand the work surface of card tables, dining room tables and even ironing boards. E. F. Fraser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,922, provides a detachable, folding table top comprising two sections coupled end-to-end to exceed the longitudinal length of a conventional ironing board while substantially expanding its transverse width. Fraser's attachment means, however, relies upon a plurality of clamping heads operated by thumb plates that secure the table top to the planar deck in the transverse dimension. Faser thereby depends almost entirely upon friction to secure the table top in both the longitudinal and vertical dimensions. Because Fraser's piano hinge coupling means extends below the lower surface of the table top, the ironing board must have a pad with sufficient cushioning to prevent the hinge from causing the table top to wobble. Since most commercially available ironing boards have a pad that wraps around the planar deck, Fraser's attachment means are even less reliable with such a pad in place. A need exists, therefore, for a folding table top that can reliably convert an ironing board into a stable, secure utility table.